LinuxStammtisch
Am Mittwoch den 12.04 ab 19:00 Thurnerstraße 10/4910 Ried im Innkreis Jugendzentrum Netplace Einen Rechner haben wir zum aufsetztn.(500 Mhz ...) *Welche Distribution sollen wir verwenden? *Welche ISOs brauchn ma. *Was soll gemacht werden? Mail Server, DNS Server? Anbindung 1MBit Switched Netzwerk + W-Lan Für Kaffee ist gesorgt. Bier is zum selber mitbringen. Wer is fix mit dabei? *Tiefes *Woife *Thomas *Kernel 2.6 (Wenn er zeit hat!) ihr könntets ma helfen, dass ma auf mein moi a gscheits linux draufbringen. oba achtung: hob a ati, an intel sata controller (wird teilweise scho unterstützt) und an Highpoint ide raid controller incl raid0 am laufen... da raid controller hot ganz dezente linux probleme, wie da thomas bezeugen kann. oa rechner is für soviele leute eh scho a wengal zvü oda? --Chef 16:16, 4. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) * i hob a a ATI-graka, de funktioniert --> seit dem ATI endlich moi gscheide linuxtreiber aussabringt (ca. seit an hoibn johr) hoid i des nimma fia a problem, UT2004 lauft flüssigst! <-- um welche GraKa handelt es sich da genau? --Soltano 19:54, 5. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) ATI radeon x700 pci xpress mid 128mb--80.121.195.160 * i woas iatz ned woas fia a SATA controller hob (a an intel? i bin ma ned sicha), der is oba mid suse standardmäßig und mid slackware mid a bissi nochhelfen a glei gonga...--Woife * i weiß momentan keine livce-cd, de standardmäßig den highpoint raid-controller unterstützt. am ehersten noch knoppix...--Soltano 12:19, 6. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) mi würd persönlich a postfix-mailserver reizen --Soltano 12:18, 6. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) *berni weiss es noch nicht genau UPDATE: kommt nicht, weil berni nach innsbruck fährt *simon auch noch nicht sicher. Jetzt sicher: kommt nicht, weil er mit Berni nach Innsbruck fährt. *hechi is vielleicht a dabei UPDATE: is wahrscheinli doch net dabei, weil a prozess mit höherer priorität dazwischen kema is ;-) --Chef 01:00, 11. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) ....kein kommentar...--Soltano 11:44, 11. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit )<<-- is a besser so --Chef 20:07, 11. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) ich hab mich jetzt für ein gentoo auf nem amd 64 3200+ netschieden, wer von euch hat ne gentoo istall cd? --85.13.58.21 20:48, 8. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) *mit einer install-cd kann ich dienen, allerdings nicht für den amd64(letzere ist jedoch bei ausreichendem traffic auf http://www.gentoo.org/main/en/where.xml downloadbar --Soltano 11:47, 11. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) Es LEEEEEEEEEEBT!!--Tiefes 00:49, 13. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) OMG --Chef 02:31, 13. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) i hob heid in da nocht nu an koffein-überschuss ghobt :P jedsmoi won irgendwo im haus a geräusch woa bin i sofurt wida munta gwen...--Woife 12:33, 13. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) ich war nacher noch bis um 4 im uhrwerk. yeah. schlaf is was fuer andere!--Tiefes 12:38, 13. Apr 2006 (Mitteleurop�ische Sommerzeit ) Stammtisch, die zweite i wa dafir das ma wida moi wos mochadn, zB noch da klausurwochn? --Woife von mir aus, dann sollten wir uns aber was vornehmen was ma 1. schaffen und 2. interessant is!--Tiefes hi! wia schauts aus bei eich? wer wa interessiert? --Woife 14:54, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) Kategorie:Archiv